


Feathers

by Stareena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Fluff, Gen, Guardian Angel Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stareena/pseuds/Stareena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a rough day for you. Of course to normal people it would have just been a blah day but to you, it was rough. The panic attack you had at work didn’t help the fact your supervisor spoke to you about ‘leaving it at home’, in reference to your personal problems. Truth was you had not personal problems, just anxiety and self-doubt and self-loathing and body issues… then you found the feather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feathers

It had been a rough day for you. Of course to normal people it would have just been a blah day but to you, it was rough. The panic attack you had at work didn’t help the fact your supervisor spoke to you about ‘leaving it at home’, in reference to your personal problems. Truth was you had not personal problems, just anxiety and self-doubt and self-loathing and body issues…

At least at home you had some solitude and quiet, if your neighbors weren’t yelling or fucking. Heating up your little microwavable meal, you turned on the tv to watch a few shows you had recorded earlier in the week and that was your idea of a crazy night.

Following morning you went about waking up, taking your shower and getting ready for work. At least if was your Friday and you had two blissful days off and could lock yourself away in your apartment and hide from the world.

Walking out of your closet it was then you noticed it. Laying on your floor, slightly under the bed was a feather. It struck you as odd as you just cleaned your whole apartment last week, you don’t remember anything like that laying around your place. Pick it up you noticed it was long. Nearly the length of your forearm and was the most impressive collection of yellows, golds and bronzes you’d ever seen. Lost as to how this magnificent feather found its way into your room, you set it on the nightstand and finished getting ready for work.

Hanging up with a customer, you entered in the information on the computer screen and hit save. Sitting back, waiting for the next phone call you found your mind drifting to the feather. A quick google search of “big gold feather” gave you very little to work with (except that wrap around gold feather ring was rather cute). Dismissing it, you returned your mind to work mode.

Back home, in your jammies, you decided to put the feather in a vase, to keep it from getting damaged. Staring at it as you drifted off, you wished you knew where it came from.

Following morning you wake with a jolt. Golden feather caressing you had been a persistent theme throughout your dreams. It wasn’t sexual though it was… protective. It made you feel safe and calm for the first time in years.

Deciding to do a little shopping, you got dressed and left your apartment. You had been looking forward to vegging out in front of the tv all weekend but a quick trip to pick up some food would be good. After packing the trunk with all of the grocery bags, you sat in the driver’s seat and was about to start the car. What was odd was finding another one of those feathers in your car. Lying on your passenger seat as if it had been left by someone. You knew it had not been there earlier. Looking around you started to feel uneasy, what if someone was trying to harm you and they were trying to taunt you? You drove home in haste, taking all of the bags at once up to your apartment, even if it meant stopping twice on the way due to the weight of the bags.

It was an afterthought that you took the feather with you. After putting all of your groceries away you set it in the vase with its double. It looked the same but you were now feeling uneasy about them.

You spent the rest of the day watching tv.

That night you again dreamed of golden feather but this time there were whiskey colored eyes along with them, peering at you as if reading your soul. It terrified you. Cowering before them, you kept backing up away from this creature, not wanting to be touched, not wanting to be near it. It scared you too much.

There was a noise, a great cacophony of sounds that filled your ears, filled your mind and it was too much. You were drowning in sound and it was painful. Covering your head you pleaded for the thing to go away.

A hand brushed your back, gentle and consoling. The noise was gone, though your ears were still ringing.

“Hey, kiddo, look at me…”

The voice was soft as velvet and impossibly to disobey. Raising your head slowly, you felt your whole body shake.

The whiskey colored eyes of a man looked at you with great concern.

“There we go.” He smiled and helped you slowly to your feet, finding he wasn’t much taller than you, “Sorry about that, sometimes it’s on autopilot.”

“What… what is?” Your voice was weak sounding, breaking slightly.

“My true voice,” he rolled his eyes and smirked, “It can be overwhelming to most.”

“Then why use it?” You ask. He blinks.

“Fair point.” He smirked, “Gabriel.” He stuck his hand out to shake yours.

“Y/N.” You shake, “Where… what….”

“Guardian angel.” He points to himself with a lollypop before shoving it in his mouth.

A moment passes as he waits before you laugh out loud. Bending over, the amount of laughing you do is so much your stomach hurts and eyes water from the effort. After what feels like forever you straighten up.

“Thanks for that.” Looking at Gabriel you find him pouting, “Come on… if there is a God, he can care less about me, much less send an angel to protect me.” You feel suddenly very venerable and wrap your arms around yourself.

“You really think that don’t you?” He asked, blinking in surprise.

“No. I know it.” He continued to stare at you, “Look, my life is mediocre. I’m healthy, yes, I have… mental… issues. But many people do these days. I’m lucky by most standards. But I’m… average. Middle of the road. Nothing special…”

“Don’t say that!” He moved quickly into your space, “You are special.”

You rolled your eyes.

“Listen up, Y/N, you are special because you were created by my father, and because I’ve taken an interest in you.”

“Really?” You take a step back. Religious fanatic, even in your dream. You really needed to get out more.

Seeing the frustration on his face he puffed up, standing tall and glaring at you. You weren’t sure if he was going to spit on you or punch you.

Wings.

He… he had wings…

GOLD WINGS.

“The hell…?” You stumbled backwards falling on your ass.

“Quite the opposite direction my dear.” He held his hand out to you, “I promise you that while you are dreaming, this is very real and I really am your guardian angel.”

Taking his hand you stood up.

“For…what…. Why?”

“Sometimes people need the reassurance that they aren’t alone. If ever you feel lost and need someone to talk to, just pray to me.”

“Wait… the…Archangel… Gabriel?” You squeaked.

“Yep.” He popped the P, “The one and only. You’ve been finding my feathers, right?”

“Yes… yeah.”

“Good, sometimes seeing them helps some people but for you, I’ll make a change.”

Eyes fluttering open, you looked around your room. Wiping your hands down your face you realized there was something on your forefinger of your right hand. Looking at it, it was like that wrap around ring, only more… complex in color. It looked exactly like Gabriel’s feathers. Rubbing the ring gently with your thumb you smiled to yourself, knowing that you weren’t alone and had someone keeping an eye out for you.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where this came from but it's here. So... enjoy.  
> Send me a message or writing prompts at stareena.tumblr.com


End file.
